One Missing Notch
by songstobesung
Summary: "I didn't add you to the twenty-seven..." Brittany may not be the brightest bulb, but she is honest to the people she cares about. And that includes the robot boy she's been in like with since sophmore year. It especially includes him.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany looked down the hallway, Santana at her side, and the boy who she liked rolled past them, not giving her a sideways glance, not even a smile.

Then again, she always thought he was a robot, and only recently did Brittany start looking at the cute boy with the nerdy 3D-glasses who rolled around in a wheelchair.

Then, Santana made friends with black chick, and Brittany wanted someone who didn't make her feel dumb, and wanted to make babies with her. Artie, that's his name! He never laughed at her, never teased her, and never made her feel dumb. She knew she was dumb. Momma always told her she was dumb, and would never amount to any more than a pretty blonde bitch. But, Artie always talked to her, and when she got confused on her math homework, Artie always helped her.

Artie was like a boyfriend, but without the sweet lady kisses.

Oops. Artie kisses.

She asked him to be her duet partner. Even though, she didn't know how to sing with a blanket, but Brittany was positive Artie knew how to sing with one. He was a great singer. Especially in 'Can't Touch This' by that Hammer.

He said yes, and she was happy. Brittany liked being needed, wanting to help. Brittany enjoyed pushing him down the hallways, chatting and smiling. She was always the one who needed to be attended to. The one who always was not to be trusted with pointy objects or birds (only _one_ time and nobody would let her in the science lab!) But, when she told Artie about the explosion with a few colorful chemicals that looked pretty together, all he did was grin and laugh with her.

"I promise I'll take you to the lab, and we'll make a miniature volcano. A safe explosion."

Brittany thought for a moment, before putting out her pinky.

"Pink promise?"

Artie's pinky wrapped around hers, tightly. His smile grew to his ears, and his hair fell messily in his face. Brittany giggled back, because he looked like a happy little boy, who was told he could have a cookie before dinner.

"Promise."

And so, Artie gave Brittany directions to the lab, and he helped her with all the questions she could think of. But, he never got mad, never rolled his eyes. Brittany nearly did a happy little dance when Artie said the words she'd never think anyone would call her.

"You are really smart, Brittany. The questions you ask are on such a high level of thinking."

There was no sarcasm in his voice, as if Artie truly meant it. Artie wasn't mean, and he wasn't cruel, and he wasn't sneaky, like Santana. Artie was sweet, kind and cute, like a true love should be.

That's the day Brittany decided she'd be the Cheerio to be Artie's first.

* * *

Artie was at Brittany's house, trying to teach her runs. Sighing he realized she was pure pop, while he was more classic rock and jazzy. Their voices did sound good together though, a mix of poppy beats and smooth singing that created a different tune. But then, Brittany came over.

Brittany's arms swooped around him, and he soon found himself on Brittany's bed. She straddled him, and before he even knew it, his V-Card was taken. It killed Artie, out of happiness and out of sadness. A part of him knew Brit didn't care about him, and what he was. But something nagged, telling him Brittany did care about him. He tousled her hair, kissed her slender neck, and felt her up (which was beyond awkward!). Brittany didn't go full out though, carefully avoiding hurting his legs, something Artie found perfect. She may not understand that his legs didn't work like hers, but she knew they were there, and they were hurt. Most people ignored his legs, because they didn't work, and had no use.

Smiling, Artie kissed Brittany one last time. She understood they had gone far, and that Artie was happy. Grinning, Artie wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist, and they soon fell asleep.

But, before they did, Brittany decided to tell Artie a story.

She talked about the twenty-seven notches on her bed, without realizing he was asleep, and couldn't hear.

Brittany decided to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

They broke up. Brittany cried after they did. She was good for nothing, always hurting people. Boys didn't care if their virginity was lost, and neither did she (because Santana didn't). But, it hurt Brittany that she didn't care. She wiped the tears, and didn't go to Cheerios practice. Instead, she called Artie, and left a voicemail.

"Hi Artie, it's me, Brittany. I'm so sorry I took away your V-Card. I didn't know. I didn't. I have twenty-seven notches on my bed, of guys I've done. I just wanted to say, those guys meant nothing. Toys, practice things for someone who loved me, and didn't make me feel bad. You were always nice to me, and even when I made people annoyed with my questions. I didn't add you to the twenty-seven. Santana's one of those notches. Because you care about me, and don't make fun of me, and are always nice. I really, really, really like you Artie. Okay," Brittany sniffled, trying not to cry again. She didn't want Artie to feel bad, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

And with that, Brittany went to Breadsticks, because she wanted to eat spaghetti, only to realize that no one was there to share the long piece with her. Feeling sad for everyone, especially Artie, Brittany left a twenty dollar bill, and left before someone she knew could see her, looking sad and pitiful. They'd think it was a little Brittany hurting. Brittany knew it was a lot of hurting.

She felt like her heart had been crumpled up into a million pieces, like heartburn but worse.

And sadly, Brittany understood it wasn't someone else to blame.

She was the one who hurt the person she liked most.

Looking down at her phone, Brittany saw she Artie had sent her a text. Fumbling with the phone, because it was blurry through the tears that were in her eyes, she saw a simple smiley face. Under the smiley face, there were three words.

**I like you.**

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger or good stopping place? I have no ide! But it felt right to stop here. This is a little take on previous events, and after events of what happened. It could be a little AU (sorry if it is!). Continue or no? Review please! And Brittany is hard to write for.**

**Peace!**

**-Madi**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany let the rain fall onto her skin. She looked down at the phone, and had this feeling that she was liked by someone who cared for her. She had known it wasn't Santana, despite the sweet lady kisses. Or that blonde dude who she had sex with (number 19). It was Artie, the boy who didn't walk, couldn't run and couldn't drive her around. He was the boy who rolled with her, who wanted to dance, and just wanted to accept people. Brittany ran to her car, before texting back Artie.

_**Brittany: Can I come over? **_

Brittany turned on the radio, and wiped off the meatball sauce. She pinched her cheeks, and bit her lip to add bursts of color over the pale, wet skin. Her hair was still a mess, and the Cheerio's uniform was ruined. She couldn't go home like with without getting yelled at, and then being compared to her smarter, prettier older sister Rena. Rena was confident, smart, and beautiful and engaged. Brittany had self esteem issues, was in eighth grade math, not pretty and was a bitch.

Luckily, her phone buzzed, and she looked down at the text.

**Artie: Sure. I'll tell my mom you are spending the night. As long as we don't…you know…screw around**

Brittany replied she'd be there, and drove to his house. She'd been there a few years ago, back in fifth grade, but she remembers things easily, and she's there in no time. A sweet looking lady, Artie's mother, opens the door. Her eyes are the same color as Artie's but she's tanner, and has brownish, reddish hair that looks so pretty, Brittany wants to touch it.

"Hello there! You must be Brittany. My, you've grown so much! I'm Artie's mother, Lilly. Artie is downstairs, to your left. Michel and I are leaving for a quick impromptu meeting, and then we'll be back. You two be safe, okay." Lilly noticed her wet clothes. Frowning, she yelled for Artie. He rolled out, and looked at his mother.

"Get Britt some clothes, okay?"

"Can do Mom."

"Alright. Love you!"

"Love ya too."

Lilly kissed Artie's cheek, before heading out the door. Michel waves to both of them, before following his wife. Brittany then follows Artie to his parent's room. He hands her a long tee shirt, shorts, and tells her where the bathroom is.

"I figured you would like to wash up, feel better." Artie grins through those dorky glasses. His eyes look bluish, but Brittany knows they are brown.

"Thanks Artie. My Mom probably would have made me go somewhere else." She kisses him on the forehead, before going into the shower. To lift up her spirits, Brittany sings 'I'm A Slave 4 U'. Artie can hear her, and he smiles.

Brittany is singing Brittney.

How, well, _cute._

* * *

"So, what's your family like?"

"They hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"They do. Because I'm a slut."

"Brittany, you just made some mistakes. I make mistakes."

"But, you're so nice."

"I was rude to Rachel on time."

"Everyone is. We are human. We don't have to accept everyone."

"I try to understand everyone."

"Why?"

"Because no one tries to understand me."

"I'll try. You're nice, sweet, understanding, funny, cute, and you like to have fun."

"Are you all those things?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

"Is that what you would do on Tina?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Why not?"

"Because, I wanna be different."

"Fine, I'll Eskimo kiss you."

"What's that?"

"It's when you bump your nose against someone's. Gently."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"I like that Artie. It's charming."

"You're charming."

"I know."

"And modest."

"I'm a nudist?"

"Never mind."

"Do you like ducks?"

"Yes, I do Brittany."

"Did you know Santana is scared of ducks?"

"SANTANA?"

"Yeah. She screamed like a little girl when I gave her a purple duck named Hat."

"That's funny."

"Are you trying not to laugh?"

"Yup. I don't really like laughing at people."

"I use to like laughing at people."

"You also use to hate everyone at this school."

"Because Santana did."

"You followed Santana didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to be popular, and be liked."

"Well, I like you."

"Okay, I guess my plan worked!"

* * *

Lilly looked into Artie's room, making sure that the two teens weren't getting into any trouble they weren't suppose to. Instead she found Artie and Brittany, clothes still intact, sleeping. Artie had his arms around her waist, and Brittany's hands rested on his shoulders. Michel came over, to see the two.

"This reminds me of something…" Michel wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Lilly kissed Michel, and they left the two to themselves.

* * *

"BREAKFAST!" Michel yelled throughout the house. Brittany got up, slowly, surprised to hear feet when Artie couldn't walk. Groaning, Artie reached for his glasses, before looking at Brittany.

"My sister and brother." He grinned at her. She nodded, before picking up Artie and bringing him to his wheelchair. It had become natural to do this, as the night went on. Artie taught her the easiest way to pick him up (bridal style, apparently) and she'd gently set him down. He's strap himself in, and then they'd roll/walk to wherever. As they both got out of Artie's bedroom, the smell of the best pancakes known to mankind filled their noses.

Artie rolled faster, and Brittany jogged by his side. When the two entered the dining room, a huge stack of fluffy pancakes where in their view. Brittany grabbed a plate, and got four from the stack. Artie got three. They devoured them with speed, like any normal hungry teenager would. Jackson, Artie's younger brother, stared in awe of the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Artie! She's a goddess! What's your name?" Jackson looked just like Artie, but he could walk. Same cute smile, same big brown eyes, and same hair, all looking like he was eight years old instead of seventeen.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Say my name fast and you get Brittany Spierce." Brittany replied, grabbing her sixth pancake. Or her seventh. She didn't remember. Jackson grabbed four, just like Brittany did. Lilly put three back.

"You're going to get sick if you eat too much, sweetie." Lilly told her youngest child. Jackson pouted, but ate one anyways.

Izzy, Artie's sister, introduced herself to Brittany.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend? Because if you are, you're prettier than the last one."

Brittany looked to Artie for the answer. He ruffled Izzy's hair, before replying.

"Yes."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I'm thinking about making this a threeshot. If you guys can see it as a multi-fic, tell me! Because right now I am debating whether or not to make a multiple chapter fic. This is one of my favorite ones, personally. And I'm so shocked about how many reviews I'v gotten on ONE chapter! Because I never get than many for one thing. AHHH MAHHH GASSH ya'll are too amazing for words! Thanks so, so, so much!**

**Review! It makes my day, practically.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**-Madi**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany wanted to keep her secret, a secret. her secret being the relationship with Artie. Brittany wanted to be with Artie, and San, because they both made her feel, tingly to say the very least and most. Did that make her, like gay and straight?

Utter confusement.

After much discussion with Artie, Brittany came to the conclusion (Artie taught her bigger words, and she pretened to not know them, even though Rena always used these words) that she was bisexual. Artie explained that you like both genders, like he only liked girls so he was straight, while Brittany found both the male and females equally attractive.

Brittany, now feeling more confident with her sexuality, finally told Artie she was ready to become an open couple.

"I really like you Artie. I want everyone to know."

Artie smiled, and they kissed, lightly.

It had beena rought three months, but Brittany was ready.

As was he.

* * *

Walking, and rolling, hand in hand come Monday, they were getting some odd looks. Especially (mostly) from Santana and Tina. Kurt raised his eye brows, but nothing out of the ordinary. Finn smiled, like a big smile, at Artie, and Rachel smiled because Finn was smiling. Puck just thought they had hooked up, so he didn't care.

* * *

"What the fuck Britt?"

"I like him. I hate you."

"But, I love your lady kisses."

"Good for you."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I want you to be happpy-"

"And I am happy."

"But with me."

"Sorry, newflash San, I don't need you anymore. I'm popular on my own. And, I'm not in eighth grade math. I'm actually quite intelectial, and I'm in AP English. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not just another dumb blonde."

With that, Brittany turned on her white sneaker heel, before strutting away, perfectly.

* * *

"Please, I still like you."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

"Because I just needed some time."

"What you need is a wakeup call. Newsflash: I'm not your boyfriend, I'm just another ex to you. Go out with Mike, I don't care anymore. I have someone who cares about me."

And with that Artie turned around perfectly, before rolling towards his new girlfriend, and away from his old.

Yeah, his life was pretty good.

Hell, it was at a high point right now.

That's right, Artie Abrahms was back and better than ever.

* * *

Brittany hugged her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the forehead, before she rolled him to class.

Everything was just the way it should be.

She was glad he just wasn't another notch.

* * *

**I know this isn't the longest, or the best, but this is most likely a filler. I'll probably do a 'where are they now?' thing with Brit and Artie, and then the end:( **

**For the last installment of this fourshot, what do you think they should do? This is just to see what the readers will think Bartie will achieve (good or bad).**

**Thanks so much for reviewing/alerting guys! I'm seriously over the moon with this small story. Sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but, hey, I needed something;)**

**Thanks again! And review please!**

**-Madi**


End file.
